1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates, generally, to ball games played on a court, and more specifically relates to such a game wherein the court is elevated relative to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following patents in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. PAT. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Minshull et al. 3,468,536 09/23/69 Young 4,010,952 03/08/77 Castellucci 4,030,734 06/21/77 McCune 4,037,838 07/26/77 Gieria 4,088,317 05/09/78 ______________________________________
As is clear from the state of the art, there are a number of games that employ apparatus for striking a ball on a court divided by a net. However, the games that are known do not completely satisfy those who play such games. For example, the game of tennis is played on a very large court and thus requires a large amount of space. Only a privileged few are able to afford enough land to construct private tennis courts thereon. Public tennis courts are well known to be crowded. As a result, many persons desiring to play the game of tennis simply are unable to do so as often as they would like to do so. The game of table tennis, on the other hand, is a game requiring a high level of skill, but the players do not normally enjoy the athletic exertions often experienced by tennis players.
Therefore, there is a need for a game that is relatively strenuous like tennis, but which does not require the large amount of space required by tennis.
As shown by the state of the art, the needed game simply does not exist.